The divine love
by QUARTUS TEMPUS
Summary: keima and Ayumi daylife after their wedding chapter187 and goddesses first arc pairing:KeimAyumi.First fic.
1. the Announcement

Fanfiction:the divine love

pairing:Keimayumi

this is my first fanfiction ever and english isn't my langage of birth

summarie:keima and ayumi daylife after their wedding(chapter187)and goddesses first arc

takahara house 10,22am

-and so this is ,he is my husband,heh,heh.

As ayumi finish this phrase she could see the huge shock in her parents eyes,sitting at the otherside of the table,the same table where a few days ago she was getting married.

Beside her was keima katsuragi,AKA the capturing god,emperor of the 2-d world.

Himself was a litlle in shock when he heard those words but his hands grabbed his wife.

-what the hell!so the last night wasn't a dream ?

-well,no father.

-you shut up i gonna kill you !

-dear,calm down,let's them explain.

-what?calm down,how can i possibly calm down when i just heard than my daughter who is only 17 got married with someone i don't even know ?

-actually we met a few night ago.

-you really want than i kill the worst is than you stole our child first time.

-kiss.

-what ?

-he got my first not what you think.

The heroine parents seem to calm down a bit but wrath was still on the male adult.

-dear(ayumi's mom looked at her husband)can i talk to you in the kitchen in private please ?

He looked at his wife,the at his daughter and the at the teenager and finnally at his wife.

-okay.

The get up and go inside the kitchen but before leaving he says:don't you dare to runaway.

End of the first chapter.

All comments are welcome


	2. in the kitchen

The divine love chapter 2

takahara house 10.29am

while the young couple is at the table waiting,the older was in the kitchen.

Kitchen

ayumi mother drag her husband by his arm and put him in the kitchen while he was shoutibng.

-no but,did you just hear that ?

-darling...

-he just got my fiiiirst kiss,AND HE GOT ME MARRIED.

-darling..

-and they thinks than i will agree to this?she's not gonna be

-DARLING !

-WHAT ?

-listen to me please.

-say what you has to say and i'll go finish this joke.

-listen,i know it's very hard for you,and for me too,but look at her she love him and him are in a very special relationship,we need to spport them as best we can,it's our duty as parents.

-but they got married,she's only is too young.

-they aren't officialy married,it was just a ceremony,she is still ayumi TAKAHARA .the will probably be more in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship than a husband-wife relationship.

-i know but...

-look at her and see.

The man watched secretly from the kitchen his dear head was posed on keima male teenager was looking tiredly at the table,some dark circles around the eyes.

The adult looked back at his child and saw something strange in her eyes,he already saw this emotion.

She has the same eyes than her mother has years ago.

She has eyed filled with a single emotion.

Love

the not-so-old man sudenly go back years ago when he and his now wife were still teenagers and young adults.

He remember all the lovey-dovey time they had,the endless hours when she rest her head on his torso while he was playing with her hairs,and when she looked right at him with her eyes full of the same emotion their daughter has now years later:LOVE.

He go back inside the kitchen and make a long sigh and looked on the ceiling.

-darling ?

He removed his glance to the ceiling and put it on his wife .

-please,a least talk to if he really love our little girl.

He make another sigh and go to living room.

Keima was a little surprised to see his « father » walking calmly toward him,while only a few minute ago he wanted to beat him to death.

-you

the father pointed keima with his finger.

-come with me.

End of the chapter 2

all comments are welcome


	3. the Talk

Thank you for reading my fanfiction,I hope not to disappoint you.

('')this is inner throught,''this is talk

The divine love chapter 3

Takahara house 10 :35 am

- 'o-okay.'

Keima couldn't help but guess than the best road for know was to follow his beloved's father .

As he get up for following the senior man,he felt Ayumi gaze on him,he turned and saw some concern in her eyes,the god gave her a reassuring smile before following his new father into his office on the first floor.

In the office.

Ayumi's father office was very standard,it was a rectangular room of a few meter

A desk in a green wood,with on his family the left was a litlle library contening some he indicate a chair before his desk.

-'Take a seat.'

-'Yes sir.'

While keima was sitting,the older boy do the same with a chair behind his sit,try to put away some files on his desk before finnaly pushing them violently on the floor.

He take a long breath,his hand before his eyes,make big sigh and then stay silent.

Keima wasn't too stressed by his stepfather know than most of the fathers were stressed by the idea of the arrival of a new man in their daughter even more when this man in question was supposed to be the husband.

And it was not to brag but,Ayumi second capture was a lot more stressful and dangerous than having to convince her parents.

Having the idea than if he fail the world will turn into a soul farm by an secret organization of demon was a very good stimulant.

But many unexpected things happened during this _reconquista_!

-First having pick Chihiro instead of Ayumi who wasn't Mercury host.

-Ayumi who saw how he brutaly rejected Chihiro('and the kick after it').

-Then seeing Ayumi topless('it wasn't planned at all,she was supposed to be in her room not in the bath,but i must say than it was very pleasant').

-Chihiro speaking to Ayumi about his project.

-Ayumi asking him to marry her.('loved her face when i say yes and the conditions').

-Her telling her parents about the wedding.

-The two getting married with for witnesses a goddess,a demon and human.

But the very thing who WASN'T PLANNED AT ALL was:

-Him falling in love with his first conquest.

Yes he must admit than always had a little crush on her but nothing more(2-d girls were with him after all)but since his contract with hell their mutual feelling have grow until that become love(reality is guileful after all),but to think than him the capturing god was in love with a 3-d was itself absurd(human after all)but it is the way it is and no one can change that(well Chuck.N can do it but too much scared for ask him).

He is so now in love with Ayumi Takahara.

-'So,you're in love with my daughter ?'

-'Yes.'

-'Hmmm,yes is a good word but can you develops please ?'

-'I love your daughter,her wellbeing is my priority,i'll take the best road for it.'

-('Why does he speak of road?')'yes but you're only seventeen,isn't that too young for getting married ?'

-'If ayumi think than it's too early then it is for me ,if she think than we are old enough so i we aren't officially married but in the future then...'

And i know than that will make her really happy if you could accept our relationship.'

-('This boy is strange,in any case he isn't the same type of teen who regulary ask ayumi out,i heard than she is very popular at school,i've also heard than many boys confessed to her but than most of them were brats more interested in her body than by her this one not only say than he will do with Ayumi decision but even ask me to accept their relation').

He really hoped than my little girl will be interested in boy only at university(well if she suceed to pass,with her actual marks,because except a 100/100 generally it is between 25-60)but she bring one back home and say than she was gonna be his daughter was interested now and there is no way to escape.

-'Do you love her ?'

-'yes.'

The adult make big sigh,put his hand on his some moment of a uncomfortable silence he finnaly say :

-'if you hurt her in a way or another you're dead.'

end of chapter 3

all comments are welcome


	4. the Talk 2

The Divine love chapter 4

sorry but it is a very short chapter.

takahara house,living room,10:35am.

Just after she heard the door of the office close,ayumi mom jumped on her hugged her very tightly.

-'So like that my little girl finnally found a boyfriend.'

-'he,he mom.'

-'Sohowwastheceremony?Wasitbeautiful?Wereyoubeautifulohi'mstupidyou' ?Ifhedoesn'ttellmeand-'

-'Mom,mom slow down i don't understand anything.'

-'Sorry,but it's just than i'm so happy than you found a man to love,even if i must admit than it was a litlle harsh to comme in the middle of the night for saying than you'll be married.'

-'Sorry for that mom.'

The older woman let her child go before adding :

-'Ayumi tell me seriously,did he love you or want to abuse of you?'

Ayumi stay silent for a second,her cheeks turned red,her head down looking at the floor.

-'I don't have any doubt about his feelings for me mom.'

Even if she couldn't see it perfecly,she could see a little smile on her daugther face.

-'Then i will trust him,but Ayumi...

The teen looked at her mother.

-If there are any problems then say it to me,i will always support.'

Ayumi had her eyes suddenly the fact than her mother is okay with her love relationship.

-'Mom.'

She run for a hug with her mother.

-'You'll always be my little girl.(she hugged her daugther very hardly)'

-'Muuummyyy.'

End of the fourth chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

All comments are welcome.


	5. you'll be back right?

The divine love chapter 5

Takahara house 10:46 am

Living room.

Siting back at the table the four humans were drinking the tea of peace.

"So me dear so my dear future when you two start dating?"

(Only one week).

"Well it is about..."

Keima saw Ayumi glancing at him,her gaze show than he must choose his word carefully or he'll regret it.

"I let your daughter say was a little sweating."

"Well mum it is about springtime 't it keima-kun ?"

"Yes ayumi-chan."

("I didn't know than i could scare keima so easyly").

"Wait,spring?Ayumi father was don't have you speak of it to us?"

"Well dad,ah,...he,..."

("And here it is,that is why i didn't wanted her answer the question.i knew than she would speak of the first conquest.I love her but i must admit than her intellect isn't very no probleme the ending for this talk will be a good one,i'm the capturing god after al-WAIT web site,i didn't upload about a month,peoples gonna ask questions").

"Darling,she was probably stressed,every girls are like that you know."

"Hmm,yes,probably."still a litlle doubtful.

"Exscuse me sir but wat time is it please?"

"It is 10:49."

"Oh,could you exscuse me,but i have to go."

"What?already?"

"Sorry dear but my mother will be back from america and i must be there when she's back."

"Oooh, sadness in her eyes ayumi looked down making keima feel bad."

"Take him at the door,and go get some rest after,you look tired."

"Yes mother"

Before the front door

"I told you than evrerything gonna be okay."

"I was still afraid,i remember you than my father tried to beat you to death."

"They accept our relationship,it's already this"

"Yes."she hugged him tenderly.

After a few moment keima voice take her back to reality.

"Sorry but i must go now."he untied himself of her arm and began to walk away.

"W-wait"

He looked at her.

"You,you'll be back?Right?"Ayumi asked him hopefully but wasn't prepared for the things comings next.

Her heart skipped a beat when he show her a devilish smile,and another one when he kissed her fullmouth.

"You already know the you monday."

Ayumi stayed there,stunned,straing at him until he get out of that,go to her room,go under her blanket,hugging harshly a pillow.

"Mel?"Mercury voice resonning in her head.

"Yes ayumi?

"What do think about it?about keima?"

"I feel than he love you,he could have go away from after the wedding but he didn't.I goddess Mercury trust him."

"Thank Mel."Ayumi fall asleep quietly while Mercury was anxious.

"I trust him but not my done so much things for Hell and for my little is a good i'm sure than my sisters will attack him."

thank you for reading

all comments and reviews are welcomes.


	6. i'm home

The divine love chapter 6

Katsuragi house 11:43am

"i'm home".

"kaaamiii-niii-samaaa."a little devil jumped on her « big brother ».

"Hi,how are you Elsie ?"

"fine but why take you so long,i was thinking than something happened to you."Elsie hugged him very tighly.

"sorry elsie,mom isn't here ?"

"not for the moment."she released him and ask :

"so,how was it with your step family ?"

"it is not the perfect ending but it is a good one."

"great then."("yes,my divine brother got a girlfriend who is one of my best friend,that's so great,maybe than will me him like the reality")she to glance her divine brother who...

...just finished 2 games in less than 3minutes.("or not").

"Elsie."

"yes ?"

"thank."

"Thank?Why?"

"because of you and your good acting,kanon absense hasn't be noticed,if it was,all was ..."

three seconds of silence.

"...You're a good sister."

("did he just acknowledge me as his sister?").

"elsie ?"

"KAMINISAMA."She hugged back her brother."thank you,thank you so much."

"el .. si ,kat,brif."

"what i can't hear you ?!"

"Elsie i..cant... .th."

"Oh sorry"

"aaaf, ..for we just have to wait for muum..."

BAAAM-the door suddenlly burst open.

"Keima,Elsie,i'm home."

end of the chapter 6.

the next update willbe saturday because i'm going to england for the week.

all comments and reviews are welcomes


	7. a talk between two gods

The divine love chapter 7

0:45 am

Katsuragi house

Keima room

"Aah, it's nice to finally be able to play again."

Immediately after having welcomed and listened his mother and her story about her trip,the capturing god return to his occupation, namely rescue heroines. He had also update his site. It was a month late, and he was not mistaken, several rumors were spreading on the internet that the capturing god was sick, traveling,or stopped playing games, there were even rumors about his death.

Our dear god had thus spent nearly 12 hours in "divine" and had barely finished only 54 games.

"Aaah, even if I can not feel my fingers its 2-d girls,even if you aren't attractive as a certain runner,i love you mouahahahahaha."

Bom bom bom

"Elsie?"

Bom bom bom

The noise does not seem to come from to the door.

Bom bom

A quick look around allowed him to identify the source of noise.  
Window, or more precisely a person tapping against the window.

It was a silhouette but certain details betrayed it identity.

-White hair.  
-Darkskin  
-Tired eyes  
-Large breast.

"Mercury?"

The silhouette nodded it head.

She seemed to respond, but her voice was attenuated by the glass.

The boy opened the door so the window leaving a goddess came in his room.

"Keima thank you, I find it is cold outside."

"It can be explained by the fact that you're in pajamas. "

The goddess looked at her body and pajamas and confirmed that it was not what the hottest suit.

"I just hope that Ayumi will not catch a cold tomorow morning. ''

"Moreover is she awake? "

''No, she is deeply asleep.''

The divine being(female) walked in the room, in a calm and sensual way her eyes roamed the room.

"Mmmh, I understand why everyone calls you a otaku. ''

"I guess you do not just come here to tell me this.''

The goddess suddenly stopped her walk in front of a disconnect PF3 controller dragging ashore. The woman picked up the strange object, examined it a short time and began to play with as a child had found a new toy.

"Mercury" Keima seemed to be a little irritate.

While continuing to play with the joystick the goddess replied:  
"I think you know that your relationship with Ayumi is a subject of the talk i want to have with you"

Keima looked firmly.

"Yes"

Mercury sit on the gamechair the controller always in her hands.

"I want to thank you"

"I, .. thank me?"

Keima was surprised, he was expected that the goddess yelling at him,for not having stay with Ayumi since a the marriage,not thanked him.

"For choosing to stay with Ayumi, to make her happy."

"Ah, well thank you, it's a kick than i will not have, it is reassuring."

The being of heaven looked with her eyes,her eternally tired eyes.

"Know for you than that even if you had rejectedher i wouldn't do it."

"What? Any other goddess wanted to kill me when i hurted their host. ''

"i would like than you don't compare them to them, i take things into account, as your feelings. I know you did not start in the conquests of your own free will. At least you have the right to choose your companion. The duty of a goddess is to protect human and not mistreat them when they do things than we do not like. You sound like my father."

There was some disgust in her voice when she spoke about her father.

"This is why I let Ayumi encourage Kosaka."

"You knew the feelings of Chihiro about me, and you did leave me to her despite the fact that you knew your host loved me?"

Keima was a little angry, he broke Chihiro hearts two time in only a few day, if Mercury had pushed Ayumi to the action, he could have avoid breaking the heart of the young girl.

"I will stop immediately if I id it is only because Ayumi wanted."

She paused for a moment avabt added:

"She wanted her best friend happy.I could only help."

Even through he was still a little angry Keima knew she was right.

"Oh and she loved it."

"Loved? Loved what?"

"Your little face to face in the bed."

the goddess had a smirk on his lip.

Keima, embarrassed, blushing slightly.

"Every time i remember her that she Began shake, it's so cute."

"I understand, please do not say anymore thing on it please."

("Still a virgin isn't it?")

"So what do you want to talk about?"

The goddess put herself through the seat, legs and back on the armrests.

"I want to talk about my sisters. '

A little silence.

"Like you know my sisters are very protective about their host, and what you did with Ayumi will not enjoy them."

"Yes, i know."

"And their host too, they will try to conquer you."

"I only love Ayumi(and 2-d girls)."

the godess gave him a happy tired gaze.

"I wanna ask you...

Again a little moment

...if you know how to dodge them?"

The god stared at the goddess.

"..."

"as i thanks,you don't know."

The girl make the chair turn on itself

"You were probably thinking about rejecting them after my conquest was completed isn'it?"

keima just stay still,not moving.

"But you saw yourself Kosaka saw the distress of "a real" you know than something bad can happen."

What she said was true,after keima got awake,one of the first thing he did was asking Elsie about Chihiro dear little sister say to him than to everyone she looked fine but sometime saw her alone,sad,very sad.

And what mercury say to him comfirm all,she see the singer everyday at goddess can feel people emotions.

And Chihiro case was very sensitive,alter all he broke her heart two times.

Then,what would hapenned with the goddess host?Kanon the yandere,tsukiyo who doesn't like very much humanity,shiori who is very weak emotionaly,tenri too,her who loved him for ten years,and yui.

What to do with hers?

"keima."

"mmmh?"

"i maybe don't have the answer,but i have somethings else for you...

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE

Merci a tout ceux qui me lisent.

ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOMES.


	8. sunday afternoon

GOOD MORNING WORLDWIDE.

here the author,i would like to thank you for the support than you all gave to me.

I'm so happy than my story is appreciated worldwide.

Even through than my english isn't very good many of you read this fanfiction so i say it one more time:

THANK YOU!

now here is the next sequence of "The divine love"

oh and by the way i am looking for founding names for Ayumi parent so if you have any idea,text please^^.

All right belong to the man who created this series** TAMAKI WAKAKI.**

KATSURAGI house;12:32;dining room

" Keima,i told you already hundreds time,stop playing while eating. "

" Very well then i will put my PFP on the table and doesn't touch it anymore...AND WHO IS GONNA SAVE THE HEROINES ? "

"Oh,dear lord what have i done for having a so troublesome child ?He is not like you my little Elsie,you're perfect."

" Hi hihi hi hi »-the little devil smiled in a big way for being praised"My dear big brother too is awesome,he's a god after all"

The mother looked at her son,eating with his mouth in the plate(-that,a god,i don't think so,his father maybe,hummmm Keiichi,so wonderful,hummm-).

While than her mom was daydreaming about her husband the bug demon asked her brother what was his planning today.

" Gonna go to the game shop today,i most take back all the game i reserved."

" How many of them ?"

" Something like 728,or maybe more."-After this sentence he get up and began to move forward to clean up his plate while than his sister didn't quit him of the eyes.-

Mari who a stopped daydreaming turn on the tv,the News has special flash info.

* * *

TV presenter: " special news,after one month of absence,the mysterious capturing god is back,rumors spreads about his death,but yesterday night,his website has been update for the happiness of his fan and many people in live in TOKYO with our reporter Kaoru KIRIYAMA ."

Kaoru: " Yes you're right,here at SHIBUYA AREA and we can say than the people are happy(-some guy shout behind him:HE'S BACK,HE'S GONNA SAVE OUR POUR SOUL,CAPTURING GOD CAPTURE ME I'M FREE-)as you can see it seem like they are reall(-one guy pick his wig and run with it-)HEY YOU FU***R ,GIVE IT RIGHT BACK YOU BA***RD. "(-he ran after him-)

TV presenter:"we have here with us the leader of the « Capturing cult ».do you feel revived about the coming back of the man ?"

The leader of the cult is wearing the same suit than a buddhist monk,is bald,he has also a pendant with the sign of ¥,$,£ and€ and smoking a cigar

LEADER: « What is this question,of course I'm happy than my money-mak...our god,this man i believe in is 's a great new,just when i was thinking about buying myself another Porsche,and i'm happy too because of donation of all those dumba...believer,than we make for the Funeral.»

TV P:"Your cult is growing isn't it?"

LD:"of course,because some dumbass believe in him like and by the way registration fee is now at 125000¥(1191$),and if you want to stay in the cult it is 83900¥(799$) every month."

TV P:"Woh,it's cheap."

* * *

"Well i'm going out."

"Ah,wait for me Kami-nii-sama!"!

While the sibling are out let's check the heroine.

TAKAHARA HOUSE Ayumi bedroom.

The teenager is wrapped in her blanket in her bed with a thermometer in the was sweating heavily,her hairband removed,hairs messy,eyes tired,and in more she cough and sneeze with a horrible sore throat.

"My poor child,how did you catch a so big cold?"

"...don't know,kuf,kuf mummy,snif."

"Don't tell me than you actually sneaked out in the night for meeting your boyfriend?"

Ayumi looked at her mother with big eyes,her face became even redder.

"D-don't say this mom,it's embarrassing."(-And who whould be dumb enough to go outside when it's 4°C outside?-)

Seeing her daughter sink herself deeper in the blanket,Ayumi mom let out a sigh before putting her hand inside her daughter blanket and take back the thermometer before going out of the room.

"Mercury?"

"Yes?"

"You don't know how it happened for me to catch a cold?"

"No clue,i was sleeping all night long."

"Ah,okaykuf."

Suddenly the wife of the man who helped at the creation of the runner entered the room.

Ayumi,i'm sorry but it seem like thermometer is broken,i have another one who say it's better if it is checked from the back so take away your pajama please.

"WHAT ?!"

Ouch,it's better of not seeing 's go back to Keima and Elsie.

Game store

"Sorry sir but it seem than during the travel some of your games has been damaged."

Keima,fall to the ground,kneeling down,head turned toward the ceiling.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

At some meter of him his sister looked at him,embarrassed by the show than her brother does in the middle of the store.

"Hau~,haha,his food was overcooked at lunch.

* * *

KATSURAGI HOUSE 00:45am

Keima room

Six,six screen,each of them showing one character from games than the capturing god choose to conquer.

Screen1:XIGUN,the calamity of the trigger:a booty hunter must conquest 4 girl in the far-west in 1882.(time supposed to finish it:7h)

Screen2:MADEMOISSELLE EST SERVIE:a french cook,must conquer 1 female cook,2 waitress,1 customer and the boss.(time supposed to finish it:4h)

Screen3:how can my little sister be this cute?:after bein separate for years a man and his sister are together again.(time supposed to finish it:6h)

Screen4:Space effect:not a galge game but there are many romance option.(time supposed to finish it:25h)

Screen5:Mi amor,te quiero:you must win the heart of the boss daughter of a rival family.(time supposed to finish it:3h)

:you must cure the heart of pure young girls.(time supposed to finish it:18h)

"All of them,COMPLETE."taktak

Screen1:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it:2h30)

Screen2:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it:1h)

Screen3:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it:2h10)

Screen4:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it:5h40)

Screen5:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it :0h45)

Screen6:GAME OVER(time spent to complete it:4h40)

The capturing god,exhausted put his controller back on the board of his game chair,before letting his muscle felt so good.

"pffa,mission complete,hhh-hhh,for now."

A fast look behind him and are could see than his labor wasn't finished,by least,600 games remaining.

"oh,i'll do it this week,tomorrow is school day and i'm empty."

Then he remembered his talk last night with put his hand on his face,thinking some minutes,staying in a total silence.

"It look like the best option for now."

With that said,he took his PFP,send a mail,before going on his bed,ready to get some precious hours of healing sleep.

TAKAHARA HOUSE,Ayumi bedroom

"Why don't you want going out with me?"  
Raged the goddess who has for name the symbol **Hg** in the periodic table of the elements toward the poor the football club captain,doesn't want to be her boyfriend?The same with the American transfer student,for the ace of the kendo doesn't stop to say than women are impossible to understands,but they don't know how much themself are was about to smash the poor game console,when the ~diw~ who report new mail ring one time.

She opened it,already knowing who send message say:

**"DO IT."**

****The divine being smirked,finally,the capturing god has accept her was the time for her to be pushed the window wide open,put her right hand in the air,a small orb of blue light appeared in the palm of her sphere wasn't bigger than a tennis ball and was floating in her she slapped her two hand together,staying like that a few second,eyes she opened the cage made from her hands,the orb divided in five light trail,each of them pointing to a different place.

Mercury closed the window,came back inside the bed,picking up the console and games than keima gave her and try to find of road to conquer the American transfer student.

END OF CHAPTER 8.

all comment and reviews are welcome.

And go to check my profile,i updated it recently and i told about the different story i'm writing.

soon in English.

Sur ce bonne continuation.

sur ce bonne continuation


End file.
